Expect the Unexpected
by lovejag1
Summary: Is it the perfect date between two characters? Did I forget to mention this was c/g. Well it is so my fellow c/g fans go read.
1. Preparation

"Expect the Unexpected"   
By Trueshipper  
  
Disclaimor: CSI does not belong to be, but to CBS and Jerry Bruckenheimer.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
'Tonight was the night of all nights,' thought Sara Sidle as she got dressed for her date that night. She was going to go out on a date with a man she had been waiting for years to go out with, and he finally had asked her out.  
  
She had already spent hours trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. Her hair was all curled up, and her outfit would make any straight man wanting to take her into his arms at first sight. She was determined to show her man what she was made of, and show him the whole new side to Sarah Sidle.  
  
There was the knock on her door. He had finally arrived. The night could not get started too soon for this woman.  
**************************************  
Earlier that evening, Sara Sidle's date was having second thoughts about this date. He had been dared to ask her out, and he could never turn down a dare. There had been talk for awhile now that something was going on between him and Sara. Admittedly in the past he had thought about asking her out. The attraction had been there, but never as strong as with his best friend, but she had been taken. He was determined to take this dare, and find out the truth of what was between them.  
  
He knew that Sara had a crush on him for a very long time, and either this could be the end or the beginning of something special. This was the night to find out if there was more then friendship between them.  
  
He needed to get going, but he kept questioning the sanity of going on this date. 'Mine as well get this over with. I never was good at dating so this one will not be any different then other times.'  
  
He arrived in front of her house, got out slowly, and started the walk up to the door as his head raced with questions about the rightness of this night. He could do this, and then Sara could move on with her life. He knocked on the door, and Sara walked out and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Hey Gil."  
  
TBC... 


	2. Sara's Date

"Expect the Unexpected" chapter 1  
By trueshipper  
  
All the same information is the same from the  
prologue.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sara Sidle sat watching Gil Grissom next to her in the car. While he drove, his full attention was on the road in front of him. What little conversation she tried to start seemed so one sided, and soon she gave up trying, and just enjoyed the drive through the city. She figured he was just one of those careful drivers who put all their attention on the road. They could always talk at the restaurant.   
  
Gil Grissom was being the perfect gentleman. He opened the door for her, and he let her walk in first into the restaurant. She always knew he would be a gentleman towards a woman, but she felt there was a need to lighten the mood of their first date. So she decided to play with him a little. "You know I'm fully capable of opening a door myself."  
  
He smiled slightly at her comment. "Well you never know when a person will need protection."  
  
He had said it so seriously it took her a moment to realize that he was playing along with her. 'So Gil Grissom could be a teaser. I'll have to keep that in mind later,' Sara thought, and decided for know to roll her eyes at him.  
  
Through dinner most of the talk was about work still Sara kept feeling like she had to carry on the conversation. She was getting tired of talking about work. There was not that much to talk about when they were both there.  
  
So she went on to talk about a movie she had gone to see the other week, or was that last month? She couldn't remember. It was with Hank, and of course, she told Gil about it. Hoping to inspire some jealousy into the man. Gil never even heard of the  
movie. The first attempt at a new conversation had failed  
her.   
  
Movies aren't going to work, so she decided to talk about a new book she had read. Well, that brought a spark from him. Somehow he had gotten the conversation back to work, and he was telling her a new process he had learned about recently.  
  
Well maybe the third attempt at a topic will work so she brought the one topic she was  
dreading bringing up with him. That one old subject that would always work with Gil. Lindsay, Catherine's little girl, that Gil obviously adored like his own daughter. She admired the way he was with Lindsay who could bring out a new side of Gil that was rarely seen with him. Now Gil was talking about something that Catherine, Lindsey, and he did to celebrate Lindsey's birthday.  
  
Finally, they were done eating, and ready to go home. He again opened the door for her, and she let it pass with only a look between them. They drove back to her place in silence. He walked her to her door, and she decided to take a chance.  
  
"Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Gil's Date

"Expect the Unexpected" part 2  
By trueshipper  
All important info. is in the prologue. Thanks to the s/gers for this story idea. ******************************************************************************  
  
"Catherine!" Grissom groaned into his cell phone. He couldn't wait any longer to talk to her. He quickly jumped into his car, and got on his way home. Somehow he had blabbered a no to Sara for that nightcap.  
  
"Grissom, what's wrong?" asked Catherine.   
  
"Sara just asked me in for a nightcap after our date."  
  
"What's the problem with that? If you had a good time then its not unusual to want to continue it."   
  
"But that's the problem, I had an awful time. I had no idea what to talk to her about. She went on and on about some movie I never heard of with that Hank guy. Then I bring up work and she changes the subject. I don't know what else to talk to her about."   
  
"It was only the first date. They tend to always go wrong. The next one might be better."  
  
"Cath, I can't do this again with her. If it wasn't for that stupid bet I wouldn't have done this in the first place. The alternative was more then I could handle."  
  
"What was the alternative?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. Its just way too embarrassing. Now I've got to go face her and the guys at work tomorrow."  
  
"All you have to do is show them that it doesn't matter to you. If you let them get to you then they will only pick on you more. Sara probably won't be willing to talk about it either if it was as bad for her as you."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure. Just take it easy, and go into work tomorrow like this meant nothing to you. And to let you know, I think you are a very interesting man with alot to say."  
  
"Thanks, Cath. I had no one else to turn to. You are a good friend."  
  
"You're welcome, Grissom, but I didn't do anything but tell you what you already knew."  
  
"I know, but its easier to accept coming from you. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"I would love to. Want to pick me up at noon?"  
  
"Great. Thanks again."   
  
"You're welcome, and now go home and sleep. I don't want you falling asleep over lunch tomorrow."  
"Yes ma'am. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
They each hung up with a small smile on their face as they thought about tomorrow's lunch, but neither knew that things may not go as planned.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Lunch time reverie

"Expected the Unexpected" part 3  
By trueshipper  
  
All info. is available in the prologue.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Catherine paced her living room as she waited for Gil to arrive. She had the oddest feeling about this lunch. It was not going to be any ordinary lunch. She couldn't remember how many different outfits she had tried on. One was too dressy, another too casual, while another was too sexy, not very appropriate for lunch. 'I'll just have to keep that in mind for the next time.  
  
She looked up at the clock. 'Its not noon yet. Irgh. Catherine, its only lunch. You've had lunch many times, and some of them with this man. What's the worst that can happen? That he would kiss you? Or that he wouldn't kiss you?'   
  
Catherine had been so busy ranting off to herself she almost missed the doorbell ring. She went over to answer it, and it took her a second to gather her composure. Standing in front of her in all his glory was Gil Grissom with a big goofy grin on his face.  
"Hey Gil, you're right on time."  
  
*************************************  
  
Earlier....  
  
Gil wasn't faring much better than Catherine was at her house. Though he didn't pace across the room, but his thoughts were running everywhere. He had to keep telling himself that it was only a lunch between friends. She was not interested in him like that. A friend and that was all.  
  
Ever since that dare his mind had conjured up all kinds of thoughts about Catherine that he had for so long tried to keep down inside himself. Warrick's comments had hit home to his heart. 'Was there any chance that she could feel the same way? No, no never. I'm just a friend to her, and Lindsey's Uncle Grissom.'  
  
He looked at the clock, and realized he was going to be late if he didn't leave now. He could do this, and maybe they could work on their friendship that had lately been slowly falling apart. He could never stand to lose her. He needed her more then she would ever need him.   
  
Gil arrived on time thanks to some great green lights. He decided he was going to make this lunch special, and put on his best smile as he knocked on the door. As she opened the door, he thought his heart had stopped. She looked beautiful.  
  
"Hey Gil, you're right on time," she said.  
  
"I couldn't be late for a date with a beautiful woman, now could I?" 'Was that a blush creeping up her face?'  
  
"Aww, thank you, Gil. You look quite nice yourself," she answered.  
  
'Now she's got me blushing. Well all is fair in love and war.' He held out his arm for her to take, and led her to his Tahoe. He opened the door for her before going to his own side. The drive was silent, but they both enjoyed the peace it allowed as he concentrated on driving.  
  
************************************  
  
'Catherine, you must look like a fool. You've had that smile plastered on your face since Gil came to your door, and you guys are about finished with lunch,' Catherine thought to herself. 'Can I help it that I like being with Gil.'   
  
She watched as Gil finished his lunch. This had been their popular hangout in the old days, but it had been a long time since they had come. Most of the workers there she had never seen before. They hadn't talked about anything important just a little on work, Lindsey, and she even teased him a little about his date last night. Life was good at this moment.   
  
Then she noticed that Gil was looking very serious, and she knew something big was coming.  
  
"Cath, I need to talk to you about something really important."  
  
"What is it, Gil?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment before replying. "Time is running short..."   
  
TBC... 


	5. New Revealings

"Expect the Unexpected" part 4  
By trueshipper  
  
All important info. is available in the prologue.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Catherine watched Gil as they walked along. He had left her hanging in the restaurant, and said lets go for a walk. All she got was silence as she walked along. Her shoes were not made for a long walk. It left her plenty of time to think about his statement. She didn't know if he was worried about what was going to happen at night at work, or something much more serious like he was dying. 'Stop it Catherine! He is not dying. He can't be.'  
  
They arrived at a park which Catherine didn't recognize. 'I wonder why he wants to go here.' He led her over to the swings and motioned for her to sit on one while he took another. Still nothing was coming from him. She decided to come out and ask a question.  
  
"Gil, is this about Sara? If you love her all you have to do is tell her. She really cares about you too. It was only a first date, just try again. Ask questions and try to find more things in common. Listen to her."  
  
When she got no response from Gil, she looked over at him, afraid that she would see she was right. Instead of that, Gil just looked at her shocked.  
  
"Why would you think that? I was never in love with her. She was only my student and a respected coworker. Catherine, I could never feel like that for another women when I'm in love with someone else. I don't want to get into this right now. There is something else you need to know."  
  
"Gil, its all right to tell me. Whatever it is I'll be there for you. You're scaring me here."  
"A couple of months ago I went to the doctor about my hearing. There were times that I couldn't hear anything, and I was wondering what was going on." He took a heavy breath before he went on. "I'm loosing my hearing. They don't know when it will be gone, and they are recommending surgery."  
  
Catherine had not been watching Gil until his words made her look up. His hands were signing the whole time. She chose to surprise him by signing back to him her response. That day they signed for hours as they talked about what was going to happen. At times the tears were flowing, and other times they joked about the benefits of not hearing to alleviate the tension.   
  
He took her home with just barely enough time to get ready for work. He left her with the signing of a thank you and a kiss on the cheek before heading to his car with a small smile on his face. He knew that things were going to be all right as long as he had his Catherine.   
  
************************************  
  
Work that evening...  
Catherine headed into the office heading directly to Gil's office hoping to talk to him before the shift start. She wanted to make sure he was doing okay after their conversation earlier. She knew it was hard for him to talk about it.  
  
She softly knocked on his door before entering the office. "Hey Gil."  
  
"Hi, Cath. I see you got here in time."  
  
"Well my boss doesn't like me being late so I had to rush to get here."  
  
"I think he would have understood."  
  
She sobered up before continuing. "Actually, I came to make sure you were okay after this afternoon."   
  
"I'm doing better then I have for a long time. I really don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Its nothing at all. That's what friends do for each other."  
  
"I didn't know you knew sign language."  
  
"I've known it for years. It was a kind of side thing I took while I was at college. I had met this woman there that was deaf, and her signing got me interested in it. Now come on we gotta meet our coworkers."  
  
They headed up the stairs, and as they were about to enter the break room they could clearly hear Sara's voice.  
  
"You guys wouldn't believe what happened last night. All Grissom could talk about was work, work, and even more work."  
  
She never saw the Gil and Cath standing in the doorway until it was too late.  
  
TBC... 


	6. A little blow up

"Expect the Unexpected" part 5  
  
By trueshipper  
  
All info. is in the prologue. Thanks to Lauri for betaing.  
  
************************************************************************  
Catherine reached over and squeezed Gil's hand before they headed into the breakroom. She felt a slight squeeze on her hand as they walked in. Their faces were total opposites as Gil tried to let no emotion show while Catherine was fuming at Sara's statement.  
  
Sara remained oblivious to their entrance as she spoke to the rest of the gang. Everyone's head turned as they entered, but Sara who was too much in her rant to notice.  
  
"Let's get down to business people," said Gil with only a little hint of anger in his voice. He looked at Catherine who was staring at Sara with a look that could kill. He then watched Sara who looked anything but ashamed at what she had said.  
  
"Sara and Nick, you have a questionable suicide at the Hilton. Warrick, you are with me and Catherine for a triple homicide." Gil walked out of the breakroom followed by Nick and Warrick.  
  
All that was left was the silence between Sara and Catherine. "You can have him," said Sara with quiet anger.  
  
"What do you mean? Gil is only a friend," responded Catherine turning to look at her.  
  
"And I am a double spy. All he could talk about was you, Catherine. He paid no attention to anything I said."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything. We've been friends for years and we spend alot of time together outside of work. Maybe if you spent time trying to learn more about his interests, and who he really is instead of falling for a dream version, you would find out he has alot to say. Forensic science is not the only thing he knows about. You would be better off with Hank."  
  
"Oh don't you dare turn this back to me. I had nothing to do with this. All I stated was the truth. Gil Grissom is in love with you, and you are in love with him."  
  
Sara watched with satisfaction as Catherine stood there speechless. At her last statement. 'Did that woman not know what all of us could see.'   
  
Catherine quickly recovered, and came back defensively. "Gil Grissom was never in love with me. You're wrong all around, Sara. You've lived in a dream world since the day you arrived here. Taking all Gil's help for some kind of love for you and only you. You tried to make us all believe that you were the best CSI here, because Gil paid attention to you. You made me sick at times with your bragging and longing looks at a man who would never be in love with you. You are his student and a coworker, and that is all you ever will be. So face it..."   
  
"Sara, Nick is waiting for you to head over to the Hilton. Catherine, lets get going." Gil interrupted their argument before it could get any worse. He took Catherine's arm and led her out of the room leaving Sara fuming.  
  
He had heard enough of the conversation to hear Sara accuse Catherine and him of being in love. It was no surprise to him that she thought he was in love with Cath, he had known for a long time that he was in love with her. Could she really be in love with him?  
  
"I'm sorry, Gil, that was totally unprofessional of us," said Catherine.  
  
"It was bound to happen. You two seem to be always on edge of something about to happen since she came here."  
  
Catherine couldn't help, but laugh. 'How true was that statement,' Catherine thought. If Gil was trying to cheer her up it had worked. "Thanks Gil."  
  
They were just about to the Tahoe when he stopped her. "Its nothing. I hate to see you sad."   
  
She looked up into his eyes. The look their made her heart leap. 'Could Sara have been right? No, no she couldn't have,' Catherine thought. Catherine looked away again, unable to look into those eyes. The emotion was too much for her to handle.  
  
Gil reached for her chin so she was looking at him. Their lips were only centimeters apart. His breathing was shallow as he got caught up in the moment. They were so close to the moment they had been waiting for a long time.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Another try

"Expect the Unexpected" part 6  
By trueshipper  
  
All info. is available in the prologue.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Just a second longer, and their lips would have met, but fate was against them this time.   
  
"Hey, are you guys leaving without me?" called Warrick as he ran across the parking lot. He looked between them feeling the tension surround him as he came upon them.   
  
Gil leaned towards Catherine so he could whisper in her ear. "We are having breakfast together. We need to talk."   
  
Catherine was speechless so she could only nod at his statement. "Come on, we need to get going before Brass kills us for leaving him with three bodies.  
  
************************************  
  
"It looks like a double shift for us on this case," said Catherine with a slight hint of disappointment.  
  
"We will have that talk. It will just be postponed, and I have no intention of forgetting," answered Gil. "The sooner we finish the sooner we will talk."   
  
"I think I found something," called out Warrick.  
  
*************************************  
  
It wasn't until the next day they found themselves with time off. The triple murder had taken all their time, and they had to bring on help from the day shift to solve it while Sara and Nick were stuck with their other cases.   
  
"I never thought this case would get done with. I just want to go home and sleep for a week," said Catherine.  
  
"We all need some sleep, but could I take you out for a dinner before work tonight?" asked Gil.  
  
"I would enjoy that Pick me up at 4." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before heading out for her car.  
  
************************************  
  
Again Catherine found herself pacing her floor again. 'That man can make me a nervous wreck like no one else,' Catherine thought. There was the knock on the door. This dinner was going to change everything.  
  
Outside her door stood an even more nervous Gil Grissom. He had so much to tell her, and though he hoped she felt the same he never heard her say so. 'But it could be the beginning of something wonderful.' Something he'd been waiting years to be able to tell and show her.  
  
They both sat nervously in the car waiting for them to get to the destination. Each tried to keep their mind on other things, but neither knew what to do to quiet the moment. Luckily for both of them the restaurant was only a short drive away.  
  
They were seated in the back booth. Both hidden in their menus trying to look like it was some business dinner instead of what might be considered their first date. They quickly ordered hoping that with nothing to do they could get down to business.  
  
"Cath, I want to tell you why I went out with Sara," whispered Gil.  
  
TBC.. 


	8. True Revelations

"Expect the Unexpected" part 7/7  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Well here it is the last chapter. The ending you all have been waiting for is finally being revealed. All my thanks goes out to Lauri for her hard work on betaing this story.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"I let myself be conned into a dare. I didn't know what to do. First Nick was on me, and then Warrick came into the picture. Nick was easy to take on, but with Warrick it was too much. Nick kept telling me how much Sara and I liked each other, and daring me to ask her out. I guess he heard that Sara was interested or something," Grissom said quickly to Catherine.   
  
"So you agreed to accept the dare to get Nick off your back, or did you really want to go out with her?" asked Catherine confused.   
  
"No, no," answered Grissom adamantly. "Warrick walks into the room, and starts telling Nick that he had it all wrong that I wasn't interested in Sara but you. So I'm stuck in this argument between them, and as I'm about to leave Warrick calls out for me to stop. I don't know why I didn't keep going but I turned around."  
  
"Knowing Warrick, you probably should have kept going."   
  
"I know, but I don't regret it. He tells me that if I'm not in love with you then I should go out with Sara. The worst part is he tells me if I don't ask her and tell you my feelings then he would tell you."   
  
"So you ask me for dinner to tell me that you want Sara?" Catherine looked at him with such sorrow in her eyes it pained him to look.  
  
"Catherine, you gotta believe me. I was so afraid to tell you. I thought if you knew that you wouldn't feel the same, but the date showed me one thing. Cath, I need you. You are the only person I will ever love. No matter how many times I look elsewhere, no one will fill this hole in my heart where I need your love."   
  
Catherine couldn't believe her ears nor her eyes. The words and the look in Gil's eyes shown bright with love for only her. She had never seen that look in any man's eyes before, not even Eddie's. She hoped for the rest of her life Gil would look at her that way.   
  
"I wish you would have just told me, because I've tried for years to deny it but I love you too." They just sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes as they gathered in all the information as their hearts soared with love.   
  
"Come on, lets get out of here," said Gil, reaching for her hand and led her out of the restaurant. "We've got alot more to talk about."  
As they walked out after paying the bill, Catherine did the one thing she had been waiting for years to do. She grabbed him and gave him a kiss. It took a second for Gil to realize what was happening, but soon his heart took over his mind and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. As they broke apart, they both took time to control their breathing. They never imagined a kiss could ever be so wonderful.  
  
The ride back to Cath's was one of pure excitement. No longer did they have hide behind any facade of only friendship. As they drove along the roads, Gil took her hand into his and kept it in his lap. He once in awhile brought it up to his lips to kiss it.  
  
He parked in the driveway, and they got out. They made it no further then in the doorway before they were into each other's arms. They both knew that they would never get tired of that feeling. Time stood still for both of them.  
  
It was Cath that came to her senses first. "Gil, we have to go to work soon."  
  
"So we both call in sick"  
  
"We can't do that. They will all get suspicious."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"This can wait for morning. Work doesn't wait for us until we are ready."  
  
"You promise this will continue when we get home."  
  
"If you are a good boy I might let you have some at work."   
  
"Yes ma'am. Now go get ready for work, and I'll grab my bag then we'll all be set."  
She gave him a full blown smile. Before she gave him one final kiss before heading upstairs.  
  
The end? Or you want epilogue? 


	9. Revealings to Sara

Expect the Unexpected" Epilogue  
By Rita Widmer  
  
All important info is in the prologue.  
AN: Well here it is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Lauri for betaing.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Catherine walked into the breakroom that evening. There stood Sara pouring herself a glass of coffee. An idea popped in her head too good to turn down.  
  
"Hi Sara, how's the case going?" asked Catherine nonchalantly.   
  
"We have it almost solved. We are waiting for the results of a few tests from Greg, and if it comes out the way we expect we should have it solved."  
  
"Good. So have you seen Grissom since he handed out assignments earlier?"  
  
"I think he's in his office right now. Why?"  
  
"I just need to talk to him about something. I kind of got distracted earlier after dinner   
together."  
  
"You...you went out to dinner together. Are you dating now?" Sara tried to keep her voice calm, but Catherine was looking for it.  
  
"Yeah thanks to you. After your date together, he decided he wanted to find his true love." Catherine was so into her conversation she never noticed anyone coming up behind her. She jumped when she felt Gil nuzzling her neck. After the initial jump she bent her head back to give him more access.   
  
Gil and Catherine watched satisfied as they watched Sara almost run out of the room at their act.  
  
"That was a little harsh on her," said Gil.  
  
"I know, but now she'll know you are forever taken." She turned around and gave him a sweet and slow kiss on the lips. "Would you like to take this to your office?" she asked.  
  
Gil could only nod. As they walked down to his office, they knew life would never be the same for them and the rest of CSI.  
  
The end 


End file.
